Taste the Ramen
by wubbzy
Summary: EDITING! A book discussion galvanized Sakura's senses. Before she didn't want to feel his touch, smell his odor, or certainly not taste him in any connotation of the word. Now all she could remember, all she could think of was the taste of ramen. NaruSaku.


**Summary:** A book discussion galvanized Sakura's now awakened senses. Before, she didn't listen. She didn't want to feel his touch, smell his order, or certainly not taste him in any connotation of the word. Now, somehow, all she could remember, all she could think about was the taste of ramen. NaruSaku.

**Taste the Ramen**

Page after page, Sakura was entranced by the words imprinted on the white sheets of paper. All 584 pages of romance galore, and Sakura loved every minute of it. She could not get enough of shoujo mangas and romance novels. They always gave her hope and usually made her think of fairytales in some way, sometimes imagining herself in one. She wondered: what if she, Haruno Sakura, had the opportunity to find the man of her dreams in some _magical _way.

This, at the very least, was how she used to think about romance … when she was _twelve. _When she was obsessed (or what made her once believe that she was _in_ l_ove_ ) with Uchiha Sasuke. She shouldn't, she _couldn't_ stop the naïve fantasy - according to Sakura - that always emerged whenever she closed her eyes and daydreamed. Yes, she would often imagine being swept off her feet by her prince charming. He'd be handsome and he'd love her. She'd be his whole world; everything in his world. He'd tell her she was beautiful every day. He'd take her out on romantic dates to the fanciest of restaurants she always read about in rich magazines when she'd wait in line at the grocery store.

A kiss wouldn't _just_ be a kiss.

There would be sparks and stardust – everything ever described in one.

It was always _Sasuke_ who she imagined as this wonderful, charming man. _Him. _The man she once thought she was in love with. The one that was now submerged in darkness she was no longer sure he'd escape. The one that tried to break all ties connected to Konoha.

_Tried._

She believed he'd never break the tie between he and Naruto. Naruto, the fool that believed he could accomplish anything he set his mind to.

And he made her believe so, too.

Sakura laid her book down on the counter as she let out a whispered sigh. She frowned in thought.

Just thinking of reality made her frown. Everything she wanted to believe about him, everything she still tried to believe about Sasuke was gone.

Now, she faced reality. She wasn't a _child_.

Romance novels would usually make her feel happy, but she really wasn't.

She laid her head onto the palm of her hand as her elbow hit the counter in thought. Perhaps it was because she was finally gaining the sense that romance novels just wouldn't cut it anymore. Perhaps, she just wanted to experience the real thing.

Romance_. Love._

She understood these days were busy times, but for once, she wanted to be the one in the book; she wanted to be the one being swept off her feet.

For once she wanted to get treated to a fancy restaurant by the man of her dreams - in a tuxedo. A tuxedo would be breathtaking.

She smiled. She still had s_ome_ faith left.

Maybe someday. But not today.

**

* * *

**"Ichiraku, _again_?" Sakura deadpanned with a monotone voice that could be compared to the dial of a phone.

She turned to her blond haired friend, Naruto.

He stared at her through the sides of the bowl as it covered his face when he slurped up his ramen noodles. As he placed the bowl on the table, he raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"You don't like ramen anymore?" A frown plastered onto his face, knowing he couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe her if she said yes. "What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? What's _wrong_? _She repeated in her head as her fist clenched. _What's wrong is that we always go to Ichiraku._ Always_. Idiot._She crossed her arms, indifferent at his concern.

He should have known.

Wasn't the guy supposed to impress her? Wasn't the he supposed to win the girl's heart? Didn't he have that _little crush_ on her?

He wasn't even trying.

She brushed the thought away as quickly as it came. It's not like she even cared. They were _friends_.

He had no sense of romance whatsoever, anyway.

Uzumaki Naruto, the man who'd let any girl see his cockroach infested apartment filthy with ramen cup; who wouldn't mind, let alone _care_, if a girl knew he took a wiz in a bush; who wouldn't care what he looked like at a restaurant.

The idiot who wouldn't even go to a fancy restaurant where knowing which fork to eat salad with actually mattered.

That was her image of Naruto - minus his actual appealing qualities. But that was him more or less when it came to romance.

Sakura and Naruto were like oil and water when it came to being a couple.

They just didn't mix.

She found herself giggling at such a preposterous scenario.

"What's so funny, Sakura-chan?" He inquisitively asked as he slurped up his second bowl of ramen.

"Nothing." She smiled.

He stared at her through the corner of his eyes, wondering why she was acting different today.

She grabbed a hold of her novel once again and continued reading. She was almost at the very end since she spent most of the previous night reading until sleep deprivation took its toll.

Naruto's face furrowed as he watched her read. She was looking at the pages with such intensity that it made him wonder if she'd even pay attention to anything he had to say anymore.

"Whatcha' reading?" He asked.

"A book." She merely said.

Damn. Two-worded answers.

That meant she was ignoring him again. This always happened when she got lost in the fantasy of the fictional world.

"Isamu loves Hikari so much." She was brought out to tears of joy. She quickly wiped them, amazed. "What a great book."

"Romance novel again?" He asked, already knowing the answer (he just wanted to hear her speak to him).

He couldn't even grasp how they were so enticing to her.

_Romance_ novels.

He'd admit that he had read a bit of romance before. Even so, he still couldn't comprehend what was so great about them. He had quickly concluded they were a load of unrealistic garbage.

"I just don't understand how you can like such crap." Naruto denounced as he slurped the rest of his ramen.

He licked his lips and smiled, unaware of his fatal mistake.

"Excuse you? You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I bet you haven't even read one. _Typical _Naruto_ to think so inconsiderately_." Sakura retorted as her anger rose to the top of her head.

She was stubborn, and she defended her side at all costs - sometimes resorting in name-calling and, what the heck, a few punches to the face as well.

"You think so?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes. In fact," she held up the very book she was reading. "Why don't you read this from cover to cover and tell me what you think."

"But _Sakura-chan_." He whined, seeing how incredibly thick it was.

He was not planning to waste his time on such a book.

Sakura gave him a stern look, causing him to groan and stretch his palm out.

"Fine. I'll read it."

He grabbed the book, starting to look at every inch of it as if it were some foreign item.

She giggled at his antics, making Naruto smile at her innocent laugh.

"I guess it'll be worth it if you keep on smiling like that." He told her as he thought back to earlier today how so lost in thought she was – almost as though she were dejected about something. He'd look at her as he ate his ramen all that time, always catching her with a frown.

Sakura brushed it off as she sat up from her stool.

"Just make sure to read it, alright?" She said. "And I better not find ramen stains on any of the pages. It needs to be returned by next week." She warned as she walked off.

Naruto nodded, waving goodbye as he smiled until he was sure she was gone. He turned to the thick book with a scowl.

God, how would he _ever_ read such garbage?

**

* * *

**Sakura was greeted by a blue sky and white, cumulus clouds. She took in the fresh air as it gently touched her face and brushed through her silky, pink tresses. She looked around, wondering where her friend would be.

"Naruto?"

She crossed her arms, annoyed. She had wondered what this was all about when he garishly ran up to her and told her to meet him on the roof top of a building he even had the address to.

Before she could even attempt to ask him what for, he sped off faster than she could have imagined.

She sighed, wondering what he was up to.

"Sakura-chan, over here!"

She turned around and looked up to see Naruto sitting up on the concrete floor of the highest part of the building. He swung his legs to the edge, his arms loosely sitting on the rails.

He smiled at her, happy she had showed up. He motioned for her to join him, lying back down to view the clouds. He couldn't help but smile when she sat down next to him.

She sat closer than she usually would have in a situation like this.

"What are we doing up here?"

"Well, if you want the long version: I was curious about where Shikamaru and Choji went, so I followed them. Shikamaru told me how he liked to look at the clouds up here, so I wanted to see what was so great about it. I ended up liking the view ever since." He shared. "Shikamaru doesn't like me joining him, though, because I make too much noise so I try to sneak up here whenever he's gone. He's on a mission, so the coast is clear."

He grinned at the thought of the little anecdote he shared.

"I see." Sakrua nodded. She observed him, quickly noticing the same book she loaned him. "Oh, so you brought the book with you? Did you read it?"

"Yeah." Sakura was taken by surprise by his answer. She wouldn't have imagined Naruto of all people would remember her suggestion, let alone actually _do_ it.

"Wow, I never expected you to actually read it, Naruto." She hoisted her head up with her arm as she laid down next to him. "What do you think of it, then?"

"I hate it!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"How dare you! It's amazing!"

"Amazing? _Pft."_ Naruto scoffed as he scrunched his face in annoyance, just remembering the waste of time of reading something that wasn't worthwhile. "Out of all the things I've read, this has to be the _worst_."

"Idiot! What do _you_ know about good novels anyways?" She retorted, making Naruto forget his angry demeanor and laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Haha, Sakura-chan. I never told you?" He asked, giggling some more. "When I was with Jiraiya, he surprised me when he actually did real research sometimes. I had nothing to do, so I had to read stuff while we went to the libraries. I didn't like it at first, but I got to read some pretty cool books. I'll admit, I did read some romance too, and there were a few I liked, but there were a_ lot_ I hated. This one right here is no different." He held the red book up.

"But how could you hate it?" She asked, and Naruto sighed.

"The plot was so generic and cliché. I'm surprised the heroine could even stand on her own two feet, and the way she fell in love with that Isamu guy at first glance was enough for me. The author doesn't even write it realistically."

He noticed that it went quiet for a while, and when he looked up towards Sakura, guilt consumed him. "I'm sorry, Sakura-cha- -"

"The build up to the climax was great. You're right about Hikari in the beginning, but at least she stands up for what she believes in at the end. It's called: _character development_!"

"Not if she just reverts back, afterwards." Naruto cut in. "She was like that towards the middle of the book, which I thought was going to get better, until I realized that she wasn't really going to do anything else besides cry out for that guy's name."

Sakura garnered at her thoughts as she thought up a comeback.

"See? I know I'm right!" Naruto said with a smug smirk.

Her fist clenched as she just wanted to hit the idiot, who didn't even seem like much of an idiot at the moment.

"No, you're wrong—."

"Oh, and another thing. Hikari shouldn't have had to change herself for Isamu guy if he really loved her. He would have loved her for the way she was and not just her body." Naruto frowned. "Sakura-chan, did you really think it was good?"

"Of course I did!" She yelled with clenched fist. "You're wrong about Isamu! He cared deeply about her. And FYI, love at first sight can turn out true, too. Why can't it?"

"Really? Cause there are a lot of examples where it doesn't. I'd even bet on it."

"Fine. I accept your challenge."

"Then you treat me to some ramen when I win." She rolled her eyes at his confidents, nodding her head.

"You better treat me to a place of my choice when _I_ win, alright?" Naruto laughed, sarcastically agreeing.

"Well, I'll just have to show you how wrong you are, Sakura-chan."

"Fine, if you think it's the truth, give me some evidence then. Some _factual_ evidence."

"Fine. I read a book that was based off a true story." Naruto smirked, ready to prove his dear Sakura-chan wrong.

"This women was at a café where she met the 'man of her dreams'. They actually got married and had a child too when he protected her from the guy that ends up as one of her best friends by the end of the book. She thought he was some criminal in the beginning. Bottom line is, the guy that protected her at first, love at first sight, ended up being abusive to the point she almost got killed. Funny how the guy she expected to want to hurt her in the beginning was the one who helped her out by the end."

Naruto smiled at the irony, and at the intrigued expression Sakura now held.

"Wow… How does it end? Does she end up with the other guy?"

"Well, it wasn't really a romance. It was more of a suspenseful story where it's not about that kind of stuff. But it's still an example of how love at first sight doesn't work."

"Then how does it end?" He grinned.

"I don't want to ruin it for you. No spoilers. I'll go to the library with you to get it if you want. In fact, do you want to go tomorrow?"

She nodded, momentarily considering his offer. After a while he began to smile again.

"Another example that you know firsthand, is _Ino_." She stared at him, confused.

"Ino is always going around dating guys and thinking that she's in love with them just because they're cute. By the end of a date she makes sure none of them even know where she lives." Naruto chuckled, continuing. "Shikamaru told me that, but tell me if you thinks otherwise."

He grinned, knowing that he was right. Sakura sighed.

"No, you're right." She crossed her arms in defeat, but just this once. He gave her such accurate examples, and she wasn't so sure she had any to back herself up.

"I gave you my evidence. Do you have anything to prove me wrong, Sakura-chan?" He smirked.

Sakura thought for a moment, trying to think of any real life examples.

Naruto began to chuckle. "See, I knew it. You can't think of anything, can you, Sakura-chan?" Looks like I win then…" He started to taunt.

She frowned. She didn't want to lose to him. She wanted to prove herself. She hated the fact that Naruto, a goof ball, could actually defeat her in something as simple as this.

She was desperate to find something. Anything.

Then one thought came to mind.

"Sasuke-kun," she said to him in desperation. "I was young when I first saw him and I did feel it was love at first sight, and even now I still care for him, and I," she began to say, but stopped when she felt a change.

She didn't see how stiff and rigid Naruto became, but she did notice the change in atmosphere, the tension that was between the two now.

Naruto stayed silent, not looking at her. He stared at the sky, when he finally looked at her and grinned. She didn't like this grin one bit. It seemed strained; forced.

"Heh, you're right… I guess you win then…" he said while getting up.

"Wait, Naruto! But you're right too! I mean, I do care for him, but I never said I was still—."

She stopped herself. She realized what she was about to say to him, but why was she so determined to tell Naruto this, to reassure him?

Wasn't she still in love with Sasuke? Her mind told her she still thought of Sasuke, but her words, her actions… she was confused.

And no words were spoken.

**

* * *

**Sakura knocked on Naruto's door, hoping he'd be there. She sighed in annoyance.

"Where the hell is he? He better not be sleeping." She said aloud. The door creaked open to see half-lidded eyes with crust embedded in them. He tried removing them as he yawned aloud.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"We're going to the library today."

"B-but - what? _Why_?"

"Damn it, Naruto, don't you remember anything? I want you to show me that book of yours that you were talking so fondly about. Like you said you would yesterday."

"Oh, yeah." He nodded in remembrance. "I _did_ say that, didn't I. Alright."

"Let's get going, then."

"Wait, but I don't go to the library on purpose! It's only when I'm forced too, like when—."

"Let me stop you there. First off, I _am_ forcing you, alright? Come on."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that he was suddenly being pulled away from his apartment.

"B-but I haven't eaten yet! I'm not even ready or anything! S-Sakura-chan!"

**

* * *

**"Is this it?"

"Yup, that's the one. It's pretty good. It kind of took me a week, though. Well, because I only read it at the library."

She nodded, grabbing the book from its proper shelf. She read the cover again."_The Limit_." She smiled. "I can't wait to start reading it!"

Naruto yawned, watching Sakura turn to him.

"I'm going home right after I do some grocery shopping. You need anything?"

"I'm not sure. Eh, I have to go right now, though, Sakura-chan."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go get something."

"Get what?"

"It's nothing! Well, it's a surprise, so you gotta wait for it!"

She raised an eyebrow as he had ran off, causing her to shrug.

**

* * *

**Naruto knocked on her door, tugging at his collar. He felt a bit suffocated and constricted while he wore his tie. So much that he found himself constantly having to go back to readjust it.

Sakura opened the door to reveal herself in average clothes.

He looked up at her, surprised.

"Sakura-chan, didn't you want to go to that one fancy restaurant?" She nodded.

"I did, but now we're going to Ichiraku. You won, remember?"

"No, _you_ won, Sakura-chan. I'm already in a tux, so I've basically forfeited."

He grinned. She frowned.

"No… I don't feel right about it. You were right. Besides, it was really two to one."

"Well, I cheated about the first one, though… It wasn't based on a true story."

"So I read. Even so, I forfeit," she announced.

"But I forfeited first."

"But you didn't officially say it." Sakura grinned.

Naruto sighed, trying to think of a way out of it.

"You said it would be my choice, didn't you? Then we're going to that fancy restaurant. I didn't get this tux and stupid tie for nothing."

"Let's go then." He grinned at her. "If we're still going like this, then I should change."

"But Sakura-chan, you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Oh, _sure_." She said, rolling her eyes. Naruto gently smiled her way. She ran back inside, leaving the door opened for him to usher himself in.

As Naruto waited on her couch, he went to grab the book Sakura lent him. He stared at the book cover, pausing when Sakura said something.

"Ugh, this is so not cool. I wish I went shopping with Ino the other week; she would have picked something way better than this old dress."

Naruto's expression brightened.

"Sakura-chan, you look _gorgeous_." He proclaimed with a tint of red heat on his cheeks.

"_Yeah right._" She rolled her eyes, adjusting the short hemming just past the base of her thighs.

**

* * *

**Sakura had to admit that she had a great time.

He was being such a gentleman.

Dare she say it, but Naruto could possibly be a real catch when it came to romance. So many things she'd learned about him over these past few days; she wasn't sure what to think of him anymore.

When they arrived at her doorstep, Naruto fumbled with his fingers, not sure what he should do. In his mind, he wanted to kiss her, but it would be wrong, wouldn't it?

She said it herself a few days ago: she was in love with Sasuke. Or at least that's what he knew she was going to say. Otherwise she wouldn't have brought it up.

But _just one, _he thought. _One time and that's it. _

He figured she wouldn't mind if it was a quick one. Just a small peck…and hopefully it would only cost a punch across the village and that was it.

Sakura waited for Naruto to say something since he looked as though he had something on his mind. She began to grow annoyed, crossing her arms.

"Were you going to say something?"

Naruto stared at her. He stared at her – stared at how the front light hit her face, illuminating her pale skin perfectly, highlighting her rosy hair along with those plush, glossy lips …

Sakura's eyes widened.

Then, she realized that something brushed her lips. Not something. _Someone's_ lips.

Her first kiss.

She imagined it to be long, with sparks flying everywhere; fireworks no less with little butterflies in her stomach…

But no, it was just a peck on the lips. So fast, so sudden, and it was over before she knew it. Her first kiss and it wasn't even for a second. She didn't even have time to develop the butterflies in her stomach, which really pissed her off. It wasn't the fact that it was Naruto that kissed her, but the way he did it.

And that's what frightened her most.

"Damn you, _Naruto_…" She whispered with malice, clenching her fist.

He looked down to her hoping he wouldn't get a beat down for what he did.

He wasn't supposed to kiss her, was he? They were just friends, friends that never crossed that boundary until now.

"You stole my first kiss … _and you didn't even do it right_, idiot!"

His eyes widened.

This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"What makes you think you can just give a _peck_? I wanted something to remember, for goodness sakes!"

She was now full out _yelling_, making him flinch at every syllable.

"Don't stare at me like that!" She yelled, having her back to him and crossing her arms.

He was sure she had a blush on her face.

He couldn't help but smile.

He giggled.

She heard him, and her eyebrow twitched, her face still red.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're just really cute when you get like that. Well, you're _always _cute." He smiled.

Her face then showed sadness, and he wasn't sure if it was also anger or even hate.

"Sakura-chan," he was interrupted by the slamming of the door.

She sunk to the bottom of the floor.

He could faintly hear her say, "_What am I doing_?"

**

* * *

**Sakura once again walked up the stairs towards the rooftop. When she arrived, she noticed the blond resting.

"Naruto," she called out to him.

He opened his eyes, wondering if the voice he heard was just a dream.

"S-Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I … wanted to talk to you."

She couldn't help but look at him - really _look_ at him. She looked down and noticed his features on closer inspection: his masculine jaw, to his still child-like cheeks with the same whiskered marks, to his cerulean blue eyes.

She smiled, seeing how so at ease he was laying there with her. After a moment of gazing at his beautiful face, she stared at electrifying golden spikes.

"If it's about yesterday then—."

"I wanted to apologize about that too, but I really wanted to talk about the book some more, actually," she interrupted.

"Hm? There's nothing left to say about it."

He closed his eyes once more.

"Yeah, there is." She sat down. "Listen, I was thinking about what you said all night. How you need to know the person first, you know?"

He nodded.

"I thought about it, and I decided that you were right," she paused. "But, I just can't accept that it's the only way. I still believe that there _is_ such a thing as love at first sight."

"I was out of line last time, but I agree with what you just said. Maybe there is, Sakura-chan. I don't think I'm even the right person to be talk about things like romance anyways."

"But you were still right." She stared forward. "Why… why does love have to be so complicated?"

"It doesn't have to be, you know. It can be simple, Sakura-chan. Others just make it complicated for themselves." He said with closed eyes.

He smiled at the gentle breeze that brushed his face. _Especially for me._ "Is there such a thing really?" He grinned.

"Of course there is, Sakura-chan. Like how you're the only one for me. It's as simple as that." Her eyes widened and she froze.

Naruto frowned when she became silent. She would have said something about how he was being an idiot, she would have responded to his little remark.

Sakura bit her lower lip, knowing he was being completely honest. Love could be as simple as that for some people. .

That makes one of us.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, trying to get her to speak, to say something. She sat there in her thoughts before swallowing them away. That's when she began to giggle.

"To think, I'd be talking about novels and romance with you, Naruto."

"Once I think about it, it does kind of sound weird, doesn't it?"

He laughed as well.

"Naruto, I want to go to Ichiraku."

He stared at her, perplexed.

"It was a tie, wasn't it? You picked the restaurant last time, and now it's my turn."

**

* * *

**When arriving at Ichiraku, they arrived in casual, informal clothing, Naruto had ordered two bowls; one for Sakura and another for himself. Throughout the very beginning, he was well-mannered, and he ate slowly - just like a civilized person should.

Sakura frowned. That never _did_ fit Naruto, did it? She was feeling overwhelmingly uncomfortable with his rambunctious persona being held inside.

"Naruto, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" He turned away from his bowl.

"You don't normally act like this. You'd at least be on your second bowl of ramen by now. You'd be making a stupid joke, saying _something!"_

"I'm just trying to act better…"

This time, Sakura scrunched her face.

"It's getting irritating now. Knock it off and eat normally." She told him, grabbing his chopsticks. She grabbed an enormous amount and stuffed it into his mouth. She continued to do this, unaware of Naruto nearly choking.

He spit it up.

"Hey!" She yelled, seeing that some got onto her arm. "You're so gross, Naruto!" She

"I wouldn't have done it if you didn't keep shoving noodles down my throat!" Naruto retorted.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would have just eaten normally." She grabbed an unused napkin and whipped the ramen from her clothes.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

She ignored the apology.

"You smell really good…"

He grinned. She glared at him.

"Ha-_ha_, very funny." She said, standing up. "See, now I have to go wash up!"

"I'll walk you home."

**

* * *

**Once again, Naruto was fighting the urge to kiss her once more. This time, he decided against it.

He thought about it for a while. Once he came to his conclusion, he wondered if he was right. He might have to find out tonight, which is why he _instead_ apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry, I just need a quick shower and I should be okay."

"I'm not talking about that. I mean, I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to make it… forgettable." He told her, frowning.

She smiled, though.

He didn't think about it this time, he didn't think of the consequences. Her eyes widened when he pinned her down onto her door.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him, trying to get out of his rough grip.

"I want to take the last kiss back, Sakura-chan."

"That's silly. Why would you do something like that?" She made sure he backed away some.

"You thought it was bad the last time, didn't you? I want to show you how I feel. Last time it was uncertain, but that's not how I feel. I know that I love you, Sakura-chan."

She couldn't help but smile.

"That kiss already showed me. You already told me. Besides, I lied." She turned her back towards him. "You know, in that novel, the hero had grabbed Hikari by the waist and crushed his lips to hers, and she was able to feel butterflies everywhere. That's when she was sure of it; she was sure that she was madly in love with the guy. Remember that?" He nodded.

"I'm glad my first kiss wasn't like that at all." He froze.

"We're different, aren't we, Naruto?" He nodded either way.

"Good. I don't think a love at first sight suites me at all."

A hand gripped her shoulder. He made her face him, made her look at his face - into his eyes.

He crushed his lips to hers. It lasted more than half a second. It was longer. Naruto was the one who pulled back, only to look at her expression. He grinned.

"What did you think of that one?" he asked despite himself. Sakura touched her lips, not as an after affect, but because she felt something. No, it wasn't sparks.

She grabbed it and her eyes widened to see a small piece of ramen noodle on her lips.

"Ah, gross! Wipe your mouth off before you decide to kiss me again!" She yelled, crossing her arms with a blush on her face.

Naruto really couldn't help but smile.

"Again?" He asked, and her blush became redder. There was a pause before Naruto got closer. "You still smell amazing, like ramen."

"Only because I'm still wearing your _spit_!" She exclaimed, rushing inside her house and shutting the door behind her.

This time, Naruto stayed there laughing.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You don't like ramen anymore?" He called from behind her door, chuckling. She had her back to the door, and she couldn't help the smile. All she could muster in a whispered tone was:

"You're an idiot."

Even after bathing herself, she still couldn't get the taste of ramen off her lips.

* * *

[A/N]: You are awesome if you know the two books I was alluding to, or what that novel Naruto explained was based on (I hated the book, thus the birth of this one-shot!). Wow, this has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. o.O This was written about a year ago, so there are probably a lot of inconsistencies, but meh, thought I should finally post it... ;/ (edit: I realize there a few things wrong with this as of right now. I'm planning to fix this up quite a bit. I'm not sure if I should take it down first to finish editing since I kind of want to add a bit more).

I must thank alcarazpaaants for being my beta reader for this! You are absolutely amazing! You guys should seriously read her work, she is incredible! Anyways, tell me what you think, please review! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
